Burning Stars
by Carly Cisco
Summary: They tried...and tried...and tried. Would their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Stars**

_A Santana-Brittany Fan Fiction_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All rights are owned by the creators and owners of Glee. I don't really know how the story would end but I think I would start by Santana Lopez leaving everything behind because of her coming out and admitting she was a lesbian right after her graduation and dealing with life away from Lima and Brittany. I was considering of Santana going to the Army and Brittany becoming a nurse or something till years pass and they see each other again and all the feelings they thought were long gone and forgotten are back.

_"If life separates us and we end up in totally different places, we always remember when our paths aligned for this period of time and I'll be thankful for that. And hope that wherever you are, you will be thankful too, and I think that's the best we can wish for."_

"_I think true love just really knows where to find its way back."_

"_I'm never saying goodbye to you."_

"_I love you more than anyone else I've ever loved in this world."_

**_Santana Lopez_**

It's only a few days more. Few days, and it will be history. I hated the fact that graduation is so near I can smell the scent of fresh diplomas handed to us. Us, except her. Except my dear Brittany Susan Pierce who was not able to make it on the graduation list.

I remembered our conversation this afternoon. Tears started to roll down my cheeks again.

"_So I get to spend another year with the ones I love. So, it's okay." I can see through her eyes that she was trying hard to pretend like it was nothing to her. I can see how she forced her smile._

"_What about you and me?" I wailed. I saw that pained look for the first time in my life. It tore through my heart as if it was a very sharp dagger that pierced it._

"_I love you more than anything else in this world and with that, I think everything's possible." She gave out a smirk. I almost wanted to break down and cry but, I don't want her to see me—the real me. It was the part of me who was weak, crumbling and too scared._

_I felt her arms wound around my waist as she hugged me. Really tight, it was if she wouldn't want to let go of me. It was as if she doesn't want to lose me._

"_I'm never saying goodbye to you, Britt." I said them not because I wanted to comfort or make everything feel a little better; it was not just because I was meaning it, but because I was assuring that we won't be apart._

"_It's alright, Brit, you and me forever…it's still that way," I sounded as cheerful as I could at the moment. I wasn't sure who I was really trying to convince, Brittany or me._

"Mi niña, te hice té caliente. Por favor, venga conmigo." It was Abuela.

"La abuela…" I was really in a bad mood and I don't want to be with people, not now.

"Algo está mal, querida, por favor dígame lo que es, tal vez podamos hacerlo mejor." I wished what she said

"Oh, no es nada, abuela. Sólo que creo que estoy un resfriado." I made the lamest excuse. I told her I am catching a cold.

"Lo sé, es más que eso. Por lo menos, un poco de té y se le hará mejor." She took my hands and whispered in a very caring way. "Come, let's have tea."

I sulked behind Abuela towards the kitchen and she brewed hot tea for me. "Mija," she said in her this-would-be-serious-talk tone. "What's wrong?" Concern was in her voice. I wanted so much of everything to tell her, because I know she can make me feel better, but not in this case. I'm sure Abuelita would be very angry, and my parents would disown me.

"Britt can't graduate," I spluttered out, only too soon.

"Why?" Abuelita gasp as she sat in front of me after setting my cup of tea in front of me.

"You know Britt," I accused. "But they shouldn't have done that!" I wailed just like a child who lost her comfort object. "Sue should retire," I looked at my abuela, expecting her to understand.

Of course, she knew Brittany's mind state and she understands how hard it must be for Brittany to go through all of this. She always knew, she just knows.

"But, that doesn't mean that you're not friends anymore, right?" my grandma took my hands in hers.

"Yes. But, I don't want to leave her, Abuelita," I hunched my shoulders as tears started to fall again.

"Of course, you won't. You will stay as best friends forever, no distance can destroy a real friendship."

The problem was, it wasn't just _real friendship_—it was more than that. Brittany Pierce is more than Santana Lopez's best friend. My mind was shouting my real feelings.

_She's my one true love._

I looked around the large room for a familiar face. I couldn't find her, Mami and Papi anxiously looked for the thing I was looking for, too. Abuela just sat there, but I also know that she knew who I was looking for. And then there she was. She was taking great strides towards me.

"Hey, Britts," I smiled at her.

"Hi," she beamed at me. She was wearing a floral sundress and she was wearing her Wonderstruck perfume. "Congratulations." She smiled at my red toga. "You're off to college."

I couldn't take it. Not anymore. I hugged her. Mami and Papi joined us, also my abuela. I hated to admit it, but I'm mourning because Brittany cannot go to college with me.

"Britts, please, would you come over, tonight?" I whispered in her ear. I pulled away from her hug and looked in her blue eyes. "I will be expecting you."

**_Brittany Pierce_**

She looked so happy as long as you're from fifty feet. But, knowing Santana like the back of my hand, I know she is dying inside. She's desperate. I've seen that look upon her face before. It was look that scared me too much I wouldn't even dream of seeing those eyes again. Nor mentioning the reason why it happened. Santana's chocolate-brown eyes were sad and helpless. I couldn't even directly look at them.

"_I will be expecting you."_

Her words still rang through my mind. And I know my heart's answer.

I went home as fast as my frail feet could carry me towards Santana's house. The night was chilly but it actually felt good on my skin and it made my cheeks have the red colour. The Lopez house was very warm and I think it was the most beautiful house that night. I knocked on their door softly. After a few moments, the door opened and it was Santana's abuela…I think it was the Spanish or something.

"Oh, mi hija," she smiled. "Get inside. They have been waiting for you."

There they were. Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Puck, Lauren, Rachel and Finn were busying themselves on drinks that Elena, Santana's mom. Mercedes and Sam were cosily sitting on an oversized couch, however I did not see _her._

Alejandro, Santana's father smiled at me and he nodded towards the kitchen. I smiled at him and mouthed a little 'thank you' before going to the kitchen.

Santana was busily tiptoeing to reach something from the overhead cabinet. I stealthily came up behind her and wound my left arm around her slender waist.

"Sorry we had to ditch you out there earlier today," she said without turning to face me. She used that bedroom voice that she only used when she's talking with me.

"Nah…don't worry, it is okay, San," I answered her with my bedroom voice. "Besides, Papi and Mami were so proud of you." There was a silence, as if both of us are waiting for the next words to fall.

I broke the silence. "And me, too, San. I am so proud of you." I whispered to her ear as I let her hand travel across the backs of my arms. I could feel her soft giggles as my breath brushed across her neck.

"Britt…" she turned to face me, the sadness was in her eyes still. I quickly grazed a finger on her lips.

"Shhhh…"

"Britt, let me speak…"

I pulled my fingers away and held her shoulders. "Smile first."

She gave me a small little smile and started to say something when we heard Rachel and Quinn coming towards the kitchen. I instantly dropped my hands and entwined my pinkies in Santana's.

"Hi, Britt." Rachel looked at me. That look made a cold chill run up my spine. I gripped my best friend's hand tighter. As a response, Santana rubbed the back of my left palm with her right thumb.

"Rachel, why the actual fuck you are looking at Britt like that?" Santana accused.

"What look?" Rachel defied.

"That accusing look! It wasn't her fault she couldn't graduate!" Santana shot at Rachel.

Quinn finally noticed what was happening between them. I shifted a nervous glance from Rachel to Santana and then to Quinn.

"Well, I for one think that your dear Brittany here had to spend another year at McKinley and you know what? I know it sucks because you can't go to college together and share the same…"

I gripped Santana's hand.

"Stop!" Quinn stood between the two girls. Rachel was infuriated and Santana was, too. But to our surprise, Santana calmly smiled and said something in Spanish and then led me to the den, ignoring Rachel's nagging amidst Quinn's attempt to stop her friend.

We just sat there, comfortably on a small loveseat and watched the fire dancing in the fireplace.

"When are you heading to New York?" I looked at her with expectant eyes, hoping that she'd say that she's not leaving.

"Not 'till August." Santana traced my fingers that were locked in hers.

"That means we still have a…"

"Four weeks," she chuckled at gave me that smile that only me has the privilege of watching.

"We can spend a week or two in Fairport. My family had just bought a summer house over there," Santana winked at me.

"Oh my god, aren't you just so hot?"

"Of course, I am. And I want to spend the week with you. That's why I wanted you to be here, to formally ask you out," she trailed off as she looked ta me.

"Ask me out…like…Finn did to Rachel?" I said, as innocently as I could.

"Well, yeah," she twisted a little to look at me. "It would be a little different."

She looked at me impatiently. "Okay…what?"

"What?" I was bewildered. I can't believe she just asked me out. My heartbeat was trying to race up to my throat, choking me.

"Want to get together?" Santana then looked at me in the eyes. "I love you Brittany Pierce."

That was the first time she spoke like that. And I know I loved her too. So, I took her hand and looked into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"San…I love you too. I've been in love with you since we were ten and I think…I think it's time for us to come out."

"You're right, Britt," she held my hand and linked our pinkies together. I took her hand and gave her a peck of a kiss on the lips.

"I take that a yes," she smiled. I nodded at her as I whispered to her a simple 'I love you'.

She cuddled into my chest and nuzzled on my chest like a small child.

"So…does that mean that…you're going to Fairport…with me?" She asked me with big puppy-dog eyes.

I threw her a smile. "Yes!"

**_Santana Lopez_**

I waited nervously as moments ticked away. Suddenly, the door I was facing swung open. It was Annie Pierce, Brittany's blonde mother. She greeted me with the wide Pierce smile. I think all of the Pierces have that smile, but Brittany's the best smiles ever.

"Oh, dear me, Santana! Come in, child," she motioned for me to follow her and made me sit on the comfortable couch.

"So you're going to Fairport?" Rob Pierce asked me, quickly getting back to her reading with his newspaper.

"Uhh…yes," Truth to be told, my visit and me sitting in the Pierce's living room today felt too awkward. It was just three days before Brittany and I considered everything between us official, and I still feel as if I have butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Will it be just the two of you?" I felt heat rise up from my neck to my cheeks.

"Yes. Actually, yeah, well, Quinn was supposed to…go with us but…well she got this really nice offer for California…or…well…I don't really know but yes…it looks like we're up to Fairport with just me and Britt-Britt," I stammered.

_Damn me. I can't even fucking start a conversation with my girlfriend's father._

"Hi, San," Brittany came cluttering with a duffel bag slung on her shoulders.

_There goes my angel._

"Hey, Britt," I nodded to her and threw her a lustful look.

"Daddy…" Brittany walked up to her father.

"Oh, and I want you to take care out there." Her father was always like that, caring, considerate and sometimes…a little too…observant of our secret glances.

Brittany readily nodded and too my hand, which sent bolts of electricity through my system.

"And Lopez," her father called after me.

"Sir?" I swear I never called him like that.

_Damn._

"Take care of my princess for me, please?"

"I will." I threw him a smile.

_She's no longer your princess. She's mine already._

"Hey, Britts, let me take that," I said as I grabbed her duffel bag and together we walked out of the door. I slung her pale pink duffel bag on my shoulder and carried it to my car as she walked and opened the car doors. She had the spare keys of my car.

"Are you excited?" I asked her as I sat behind the steering wheel of my grey BMW.

"Yes." She gave me a wide grin as I turned the car engine on. "I'll teach you how to drive at Fairport."

I saw her eyes dance, sending sparking electricity as she smiled at me. I sighed and clutched at the steering wheel. I quickly pulled out of the Pierce's driveway and headed north with one scene playing in my mind for a thousand times.

We have one destination. And finally, we can be together, even for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

_Brittany Pierce's POV_

The sea air entered my lungs, relaxing my mind as well as my body. I stood at the front porch of the Lopez beach house. It was a very beautiful, comfortable duplex with a porch and the beach in front plus a pool in the back yard. It had four bedrooms, two of which has the bathroom and a hallway bathroom. I fell in love with the kitchen, a very neat and very beautiful. It also had a terrace, where the sunset could be seen.

I listened to the wind which was softly carrying me through my day dreams. I only listened to the rhythmic, lazy lapping of the ocean on the shore.

An arm wounded around my waist. "Hey," Santana whispered. "Are you happy?"

"I'm way over the moon over this." I rolled my eyes around to refer everything.

"Te mereces todo perfecto, mi princesa. Porque eres tan perfecta," she whispered huskily in my ear. I couldn't understand it, but I love it and hate it at the same time because I don't even know what they mean.

"What?" I blurted out. "What could all those Spanish nothings mean?"

She just smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What are those, San? What are you saying?"

"Eres tan bella y perfecta ... y yo sólo te amo con todo el amor que tengo."

_Maybe those weren't just Spanish 'nothings'. _

Or maybe I was just wishing they weren't, but I know I wanted to know what they meant. I know they meant something to Santana and judging from the way she talked to me, it was something that Santana just reserved for me, and only me.

"I love you," she said it simply, snapping me out of my deep thought. I looked at her. The next thing I could remember was this girl, crushed between my arms and my lips…on hers, and clothes were flying everywhere as we made our way inside the house in a rush.

_Santana Lopez' POV_

I opened my eyes and gazed around the dark room. It wasn't that dark, but yeah, it was already twilight. I rolled on my side and felt something. No, it was not something, it was definitely _someone. _

_Brittany._

She was sleeping soundly, like an angel and I couldn't help but smile at her. She's so perfect and I couldn't help it but my heart felt like it was actually going to burst. She slowly stirred and opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey," she said softly and reached out for my hand.

"Hi." I held her gaze as she locked her fingers into mine. "How are you?"

She sheepishly looked at me. "I love you."

I gave out a little haughty chuckle and she matched with it with her small giggles. "Want to drive around for dinner or something?"

"Okay," she smiled that sweet smile again. I had to smile back.

_God, her smile was contagious!_

I rose up and held a hand out to her. Took it and grabbed me down towards her. "I can't…" she kissed me fully on the lips. "Help it," she finished her sentence as she looked at me.

"That was so…unfair," I smirked and pulled her closer to me and then planted a passionate kiss on her waiting lips. I pushed her back down to the couch, never parting from that kiss.

"I'm hungry," Brittany teased as I nibbled her earlobes. I sighed and stood up and picked up the car keys. "Come on, Britt."

"Can't we just order in or something?"

"Oh right, well what do you want?"

"You."

"Shut up. I'll do it." I stood up and moped towards the kitchen phone and I brought out and old phonebook on the way to the counter. "Okay, here it is, Joe's Homemade Pizza. How does it sound Britt?"

"Like you, just too perfect." She eyed me from the living room.

"I hate you." I smiled widely as she looked at me and we locked gazes.

I sat beside her, munching at a crispy celery and caught her hands in my own. She looked at me, very bewildered and awfully shocked.

"What?" I asked, too annoyed to mind about my tone.

"Nothing. I saw you smiling with that goofy smile. You look like you're from Loser Ville."

I had to laugh at her remark. Sometimes, Brittany can really be full of vain and sarcasm. "Thank you for that remark, honey."

"Very welcome, hon."

"Sarcastic much, huh?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm just pretending to be like you, San." She smirked at my comment.

"Come here." I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arm around her trim waist. "I love you, San."

"I love you too," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss me. However, there was a ring on the front door and we both realized it was the pizza.

_Brittany Pierce's POV_

"Yay!" I squealed as Santana got up to pick the pizza box. I watched her back straighten up and tried to tip off the delivery boy and brought the pizza box back to the couch where I was sitting.

"I actually think this is better than Yellow Cab or what. But nothing's going to top Breadstix, you know?"

She looked up at me as I nibbled at a pizza slice. "You know Britt, I'm not going to New York."

"What?"

"I won't be going to New York."

"Why, Santana?"

"I wouldn't leave you here Britt. And, basically, I love you."

"You can't do that," I turned to face her and meet her gaze. "You will become a doctor, you will be living in a high-rise duplex apartment…with…with me and our daughter…" I practically trailed off.

"I…can't just leave you, Britt."

"It's not like you're going to go for forever. Geez, Lopez, It's just a year." I used Puck's tone in the effort of making things feel a little lighter.

"But that one year would freakin' bitch you out!" She blurted out. I put a hand on hers.

"San…look at me," I said calmly. Santana obliged and stared with those big brown eyes.

"San, I love you. But I don't want you to waste a year waiting for me. Besides, I have Kurt watching my back and basically, everyone's nice especially Mr. Schue, so…I think I will be okay."

"But…" Santana started to say. Once again, I cut her off.

"I love you. I want you to wait for me. Please, promise me that you will."

"Britt, I love you more than life, and…I don't know…but I couldn't help it….yes, I will be in New York, and you can move in with me the moment you graduate next year."

I cuddled up in her arms as she held my hand and fiddled with, my fingers. "What would you want to call our daughter, San?"

"As if…" she scoffed and looked at me.

"What if we have a baby, San?"

"Maybe we'll call it Sugar, Blake or Jett. I prefer Blake," her eyes made a twinkle as she said the name.

"Blake sounds too much of a badass. I would want to call her Zoey," I pouted. However, Santana was ignoring me. She seemed to be in deep thought and a smile was plastered on her face. It wasn't the sarcastic smile that you can see on her face when she parades around McKinley. It was the peaceful smile of the Santana that only a few people had the chance of seeing.

_Santana Lopez' POV_

_What if we have a baby, San?_

Frankly I could've sworn in Spanish on her face, but hell yeah, I wanted to tell her that we'd come to that point, but the idea of having kids, well, _our_ kids was overwhelmingly fantastic to me. It felt as if I don't need to hide anything anymore. It felt that Abuela could really accept me. I mused there as I tried to picture out New York life with Brittany.

I could come home from work in the hospital and I get to hug her while she was making dinner and I would definitely enjoy her cooking. I could walk her to parks and play board games when it's all rainy outside. We could stay up all night drinking cheap wine and we would dream on as we stare at the stars…

And then little Zoey Blake Lopez-Pierce would come into our lives and it is so perfect…

"What are you thinking?" she asked me.

"Nothing. Just stuff," I lied.

"Liar," she muttered under her breath.

_Since when did this girl knew about telepathy?_

I shifted my eyes towards her. "I don't think…so," I giggled.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

I suddenly had that feeling of losing myself into her deep blue eyes. She continued to speak, of our dreams, our future together and I felt like I am flying across the sky.

She took a table napkin and wrote something.

She handed it to me to read.

"I loved you first." I read it aloud. I scribbled something and handed it to her.

"I loved you first, before you did." She looked at me, her eyes turning a bit lavender when the moon strikes them.

"San…close your eyes." I did what she told me. Seconds later, I could feel her lips on my own, I started to pull her in.

"Don't," she held my hands.

I couldn't bear it. She just kept on going. I don't how long I had waited but I really had a hard time stopping myself from being aggressive. Eventually, she stopped.

"Hey, how do you feel?" she asked me.

I couldn't say any word, I just hugged her and let her cuddle in my arms. I kept thinking how I could survive without her. I could never imagine how would I react if I lost her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Santana's POV_

I woke up with the sun kissing my cheek and falling deliberately into Brittany's hair, flooding the bed with gold. Of course it was a very lovely thing to see. I hardly let myself indulge in these luxuries because I was afraid of being badly hurt if she'd ever leave. It was just three days since we came here but it felt as if it was already years that we had been living together, sleeping in the same bed and dreaming the same dreams.

"Hey there, lovely…" Brittany was smiling at me. "Why are you dreaming while awake?" her voice was very calm and angelic and I felt as if I could almost cry and laugh at the same time.

"I was dreaming of…you…" I kissed her, softly. "Good morning, beautiful. I love you so much."

She kissed me back, not saying anything but I felt her hands travel up and along my back, exploring my skin with her bare hands. I felt my tank top wash away from her touch and I just realized I was already naked.

"This is the best breakfast…ever," I murmured.

"San…" she giggled under my breath, making me feel more determined to push through what I wanted to do. I put my hands under her shirt which gave me a hot moan escaping from her lips

"Oh God…" she mumbled. She was very hot, and I can sense it. I kissed her, harder than I did the first time. I pulled her PJ's down, and stroked the golden hair. "I love you so much. So much, Britt…"

She shifted her body and slyly placed a foot against the inside of mine, parting my legs. She leaned her body into my as her muscular thigh pressed against the area between my legs. I was growing wet; I could feel it.

I hovered over her, looking down at her glossy, pink lips. She licked them and her eyes flicked with desire. I took each of her hands and pulled them slowly up over her head, holding them there by her wrists while I lowered myself to kiss her again. Each kiss was deeper and slower, yet somehow more frantic at the same time. She pulled her arms against my grasp, and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss as she resisted, until she turned her face to the side to speak.

"God, you are _killing_ me, Santana."

I smiled again and started placing light kisses on her throat while speaking through them.

"And… why… is that… Britt?" I asked, innocently, knowing full well what she meant.

She groaned as I sucked a little harder on the side of my neck, "I just want to touch you, but you're being, ugh, you're being such a tease…"

She drug out that last word as I grinded my hips down into hers, applying more and more pressure to her neck and collarbone, and still holding her struggling arms above her and out of the way.

I could feel my climax coming and I just don't want it to end. I felt my PJ's being pulled down and she was suddenly breathing between me and I feel really turned on.

"Oh Britt…" I moaned as her tongue tasted my skin. It sent bolts of electricity across my body. I kept on saying her name, almost screaming them as I came over the edge. She came afterwards.

"Britt…" she was contentedly lying beside me.

"Yes, San?" her beautiful blue eyes looked up at me.

I held her hands in mine. "I love you. Seriously what would you want for breakfast?"

"Anything you would like."

I got up and moved to the kitchen. I know Brittany wasn't exactly the morning person and I want to cook her things that she'd like. I decided to make her an omelette.

"Hey, Britt…" she was flipping the pages of some magazine that seemed like years old to me. She looked up with her blue-angel eyes, sweeping me off my goddamned feet.

I held up two plates. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Thanks," she smiled and took both plates. I ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a carton of milk and glasses. Brittany helped me out as she sat on a couch and forked her omelette.

"San, you're aware that you can make good breakfasts, aren't you?"

"Do I?"

"Yes, and you really make good breakfasts…" she trailed off, biting her lower lip and successfully turning me on.

I moved towards her and fumbled for her shorts and caressed the sides of her thighs. However, she swatted it with her free hand.

"Come over here!" I said. My voice was so hoarse and husky. I quickly put my plate on the bedside table.

Her empty plate crashed on to the floor, making a soft thud as she dove into the covers, and I was already on top of her. Her clothes flew everywhere, and it was a joyous moment. I held her close as I kissed her and showered her with all my kisses as if kissing her was the last thing I could ever do.

Her hands travelled up across my back, making me shudder and goose bumps scampered all over my body. I looked at her and smiled as my hands reached the clasp of her bra. I slowly unclasped it, letting my hands graze over her soft skin.

I made it to a point that my hands would graze across her nipples, and I did not fail in making her moan softly. I removed her tank top, briefly breaking the kiss between us. I kicked off from my pants and shirt, letting it fall from the bed. By then, both of us were naked. She suddenly rolled me up and I found myself underneath her.

"You are so beautiful." She stared on my body.

"Hello yourself," I kissed her, real hard, but her tongue wanted to dominate the kiss. I competed with her.

We went on for a while, as the feeling in my stomach started to rise and swell. She was getting nervy and at the same time aggressive. She went kissing down my chest, to my stomach and to the parts where I craved them most. She was an angel and her hands explored me. I swore in Spanish as she entered me and I felt myself tighten around her. I'm almost coming. She was very turned on, too. I could see it every time she looks up at me. And then I came undone.

"Oh damn it, Britt!" I exclaimed. I quickly flipped over and I was on top. I worked my way down and stroked her on all parts, giving her the sensation that I know only I could give. I felt her tighten as I entered her wet, moist well. I could hear her scream my name, while her body wriggled in ripping orgasm through her body.

I saw her eyes roll up and her mouth hung open as orgasm ripped through her like a bullet. I swear I could have photographed it. She came undone and we finally laid in a pool of sweat.

"I love you." I kissed her bare shoulders. In turn, she held my hands, her fingers locked into the spaces of my hands.

"I love you, so much Santana."

I started to kiss her again, slowly making wet circles around her sweet-tasting lips.

"Santana."

The voice seemed to send waves of adrenaline through my brain. I turned around and wrapped myself in the blankets.

"We need to talk, and you have a lot to explain." Brittany was also jolted by the voice. Both of us were in the state of shock, the adrenaline rushing as if a fire hydrant containing adrenaline has just been opened in our brain.

It was Abuelita.

_Fuck!_

"Pack your things and we'll go home," Abuelita was stern, her voice was plain and simple orders.

Out of embarrassment, we picked up our clothes and stepped right into them and packed our bags.

_So much for a vacation._

My grandmother drove across Fairport to Lima without speaking to me. She dropped Brittany at their home without a word. I can tell that the worst is yet to come.

We arrived at the house and she got out of the car and I just followed her. I set my bags by the door and went into the kitchen for a drink. I started to leave with my glass of water when Abuelita called me.

"Santana, I think you owe me an explanation."

"Abuelita, I have something to tell you. Not just because I want you to know, but because I love you." I rested my chin on my hand. "I feel things for girls, the way I am supposed to feel about boys. I've been fighting these feelings ever since this came into me. I wanted to fight it, because Brittany was my best friend and I feel that it's not just right. I know this absurd, but when I am with Brittany, I fully understand when people talk about love and I have walked around so mad with people and myself because I can't deal with my feelings for her, but I am just too tired to fight."

She just stared and looked at me as if I hadn't said anything.

"Please say something."

"I want you to stop seeing that girl. If you can't do that, I want you to get out of this house."

"But…"

"I think you made your choice, Santana. So it's just fair for me to make my choice too."

She stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Tears fell from my eyes as I sat there, frustrated, not knowing whom I would fight for.

Before I know it, I already had my answer. I'll fight for Brittany Pierce. And only for Brittany Pierce.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a familiar tapping on my window and I quickly opened it. Brittany was already there.

"Hey," she placed a small kiss on my lips. Her nose felt cold. She hung her coat in my wardrobe and kicked off her shoes and climbed into my bed.

"I missed you." I said, even if it was just like this time at night that Brittany always comes into my room. Sometimes, I sneak out just to see her and spend the night with my girlfriend.

It's been going this way for almost a month. We had to be very careful, and fortunately, we weren't caught yet.

However, there was something different about tonight. I don't know but Brittany had been very quiet.

"Baby, is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothing, San…"

"Okay. I missed you." I leaned in to kiss her. I could feel her pull away, hesitating.

"What's wrong?" I snapped.

"Santana…" it was her let's-get-serious tone.

"What is it?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"What?" I thought I misheard her or something.

"I'm cutting us off."

"Why?"

"San…" tears began to fall form Brittany's eyes. "You're abuela came to our house and talked to me. She told me to stay away, and that's what mom was exactly thinking. I don't want to do this, San…"

"I thought…"

"Yes. But we did not know it would be this hard. I love you, Santana…ut we can't be together because it would be too complicated."

I slumped into my bed and Brittany kneeled in front of me. "Look at me," she held my chin, so I can look at her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you from those stars and back."

My eyes narrowed at her. I just could not figure ut why she ha to let go of what we had.

"Look, Santana, Mom doesn't want me to see you. I cant just let her down like that."

"AND YOU CAN LET ME CRUMBLE THAT EASY?" I thundered. She winced and gave me a bewildered look.

"No, Santana! I never wanted to!"

"I think you should leave."

"This is not happening."

"This is my house, now go!"

"Santana…"

"Just leave."

Brittany stood up and looked at me. She was crying, but I was tii angry to see her tears. The whole of my world seemed to crumble down into nothing.

She can't do anything but leave. I hated myself for snapping at her. I hated my own self for sending her away. I don't want to lose her. But I've had hurt her. I needed to go away. Abuela hates me. Brittany rejected me. I was nothing. I was a scum.

I stayed up all night, so when Papi came home that early morning and saw me sitting on the couch, her figured out that something was really wrong.

"Hija, what are you doing up so late?" he asked, his voice so full of worry.

"Papi, I don.t wanna go to college. I want to be in the Army."

"Santana…"

"Papi, I want this."

"Alright, fine you have my consent."

"Papi, can I use your car? I will sign up today."

"I will drop you to the San Juan base." His voice was firm and supportive, but there was a hint f sadness in his voice.

We pulled into the open parking lot and I looked through the dark tinted glass where General Smythe would be. I twisted the latch and entered the spacious office.

"Good morning. What do you want?" he looked up from his Army overalls. He stared right through me.

"I want to sign up."

**Author's Note: Okay, I lost the draft when I had the cleaning in my room. So, as a consequence, I am going to do a continuation of this FanFic with another title. I am actually, currently working on it and I still have a hunch on the storyline, but I will try to retain it as much as possible. After I finish up Soul Surfer, I would probably be soaking my butt on this FanFic. Hopefully, you will all understand that this fic is actually a pre-requisite to my next fic (which will be published when I am done with Soul Surfer). Once again I apologize and may God bless you. Have a nice day.**


End file.
